


Two of Three

by JustYourAverageWriter



Series: Dream SMP Heals [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, George Plays Guitar, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, No Dialogue, Not Canon Compliant, Raccoon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, can be platonic, only first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourAverageWriter/pseuds/JustYourAverageWriter
Summary: He shouldn’t be able to checkmate them, it wasn’t a game anymore. It never was.Tommy and Tubbo never got to be kids. What were they without each other?As both boys stepped away from each other George made a decision.----Or me adding George Lore because he wasn't there and im a sucker for George being there for Tommy and Tubbo.based loosely of off 1.20.21 streams
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Series: Dream SMP Heals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153931
Comments: 24
Kudos: 378





	1. What Happened Before

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter has no dialogue. I wanted to try something a little different and new and see how well it worked out.
> 
> TW// implied rape and abuse

George didn’t know how long he had been in the cursed obsidian bunker. It felt like years but he knew that in reality if had probably only been a month or two. It was hard to keep track with no sun and no clock.

Dream wouldn’t let him have anything, no matter how much he complied with the Admins stupid ‘rules’ and ‘games’. The only thing Dream let him have was his goggles and George was glad for it. It covers his eyes so Dream couldn’t see the fear and disgust in them.

Looking around his cell was depressing but it was the only thing to do, he was to tired and to weak to really do much else. Dream only fed him enough to stay alive and would take him to get himself clean every four days. George felt like a pet locked in a cage with no escape.

He only had a cot and though a hole in the wall was a toilet and a sink. There used to be bars on his door but after Dream realized George physically couldn’t make it anywhere past the confines on the bunker he took them off. For the first few weeks as well there were cuffs with chains attached to the wall around his wrists but they were no longer there either.

George knew he should struggle and try to run but he felt like he was balancing on the edge of a cliff and he couldn’t see a way out. He just wants to be back at his house, but he knew Dream would never let him go back.

He wasn’t in his house for very long. It wasn’t even December yet when he had woken in the obsidian box. He longed for his friends and for the safety of his home again. He longed to hear others voices again, laughing, singing, running and just having fun.

He didn’t expect to hear others voices so soon. Especially not Tommy and Tubbo. It made him panic. What was Dream doing with these boys?

He could hear shouting(Tommy) and calm yet sadistic talking (Dream) and again more shouting (Tubbo). 

George pushed himself to his feet and walked towards the door in the wall unsteadily. He stepped out of the hole and onto the floor of the ‘trophy hall’ drawing all the attention to him. 

Both teens eyes widened at the sight of him. Dream looked angry that he had interrupted and it was bone chilling. His mask was either long forgotten or broken because his face was in George’s full view. George’s guess was the first as there was a few open wounds on the green mans face. 

Dreams eyes shifted back to Tommy and George followed that gaze. The blonde boy (who was always too skinny for George’s liking) was thinner than George had ever seen him. He had new features, a pair of fluffy black and grey ears and a tail. The skin around his eyes and his palms had darkened creating a mask upon his face and pad like features on his hands. 

Tubbo’s horns (which George had seen before) and grown in nicely along with his goat ears. He wasn’t wearing the suit George had last seen him in, instead he was wearing battle ready clothes that were already torn and tattered. 

That was strange. Why would both boys come down here with Dream with no armor and no visible weapons? It didn’t make any sense to him. Why would the boys put themselves in dange-

Tommy’s discs. The damn things were down here in the vault. Dream was holding the damn discs above the boys poor head, driving him near insane and trying to have control over him. 

Dream was all about control. Control over George, control over Tommy, and control over L’manberg. 

George looked back at Dreams expression and felt sick. He knew that look. The way he looked at Tommy like an object, something to control. Dream would look at George like that on nights he wishes he could forget, nights where hands wandered and his body wasn’t just his anymore. George would never let Dream do that to Tommy, but one quick glance at the boy already told him what he needed to know. 

Suddenly both boys were rushing at him and embracing him. Arms made their way around him tightly but his eyes didn’t waver from Dream’s. He felt sick as he gripped both boys tightly. He could hear the boys talking to him but he couldn’t concentrate on anything except protecting them from the monster that was Dream. 

But he couldn’t. Even with everything in his power Dream could easily do so much more and not care what George thought. And he hated it. It made his skin crawl that Dream could so easily do unspeakable things to not only him, but to Tommy as well. Tommy who was 16 and had been though too many wars, fought too many battles that were never truly his to begin with.

Despite George’s non verbal protest the teens pulled away and turned back to the tyrant. It made George wish he could do more. 

He followed them out into the large part of the hall. He watched then argue. His body nearly gave out when Dream declared he was going to take Tubbo’s last life. 

He watched with his heart bleeding for the children as they were forced to say goodbye. Dream shouldn’t be able to do this. To hold Tommy hostage and use the boy like a pawn in his game. 

He shouldn’t be able to checkmate them, it wasn’t a game anymore. It never was. 

Tommy and Tubbo never got to be kids. What were they without each other? 

As both boys stepped away from each other George made a decision. As Tubbo got closer to Dream and the elder drew back his sword, he pushed himself from where he was leaning. 

And when Punz unexpectedly stepped though the portal with an army George made his shot. 

He bolted from the wall, shoving Tubbo out of the way. Dreams sword slid through his abdomen with ease and he grabbed the hilt, keeping it buried within his skin. 

He heard a mix of reactions, gasps and screams from the crowd, Tommy and Tubbo running towards the crowd, and Dream’s initial shock turn into rage as he watched his prey get away. 

George stumbled back, falling into someones arms and getting lowered to the floor. He watched people go down the hall, following Tommy as they investigated everything. He felt somewhere within him that someone broke his cot so he couldn’t respawn there which he was grateful for.

Looking up he was met with the faces of Karl and Quackity, trying desperately to stop the blood from flowing. He silently tapped Karls thigh and held up three fingers, signaling that he had all three if his lives and that he was okay giving this one up for the boys.

In a daze of drifting into death, George watched as Tommy took two of Dream’s lives and they went to lock him away. He watched everyone celebrate as Dream was finally taken down. He watched as his friends carefully came and said goodbye to him as he finally closed his eyes. Then there was nothing, but George was okay with that. He knew he’d come back and he knew everything would start healing after that.


	2. What Happened After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wakes up, Then he wakes up again and makes some changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about making this a series of small stories either from different perspectives or just George. Just of them healing n shit like that.

When George came too he wasn’t alive. He knew that. He knew respawning didn’t happen just like that. Often times if you sacrificed your life, you would be visited by someone from the afterlife. So George sat and waited.

“George?” The voice was sweet like honey. It made George smile and he felt warm on the inside.

“Hey Wilbur,” George stood and turned around to face the man he addressed.

The ghost of a man stood tall, wearing his old clothes from before L’manberg. He looked comfortable in his yellow sweater and brown pants. They walked to each other, falling into a tight embrace.

Wilbur pulled away first, giving George a warm look of admiration, his hands rubbed up and down Georges arm in a sign of comfort. “Thank you for protecting them. They are too young to die, too young to have to worry about dying,”

George reached up and ruffled the taller mans hair, a sinking feeling finding its way into his stomach, “Yeah, we’ve put them through too much, they deserve to be kids,”

He hated it. They were 16 and 17, too young to have experienced what they went though.

Wilbur sighed again, “Promise me when you wake up down there that you’ll let them be kids, help them be kids again.”

“I promise Will,”

Wilbur let go of him and reached behind him. He turned back to George with his guitar in hand, “Can you give this to Tommy for me? He always wanted to learn how to play and I never had the time.”

George accepted the guitar and looked back up into warm brown eyes, “You know I used to play, before all this happened”

“Yeah?” Wilburs smile was wide. George hummed and strummed a few cords on the mans guitar. The two men smiled more and danced to the music George was playing.

A question stuck the short brunette, “Would you come back if you could?”

Wilbur seemed to freeze, “I suppose but I don’t know how it would be done,”“We can try and find a way if you’d like. Dream isn’t in charge anymore,”

Wilbur thought for a minute or two, “If you really can find a way, then yes. But don’t push yourself or make it top priority,”

George hummed in response, feeling a tug in his chest. He felt tired again.

He turned to see Wilbur with a sad smile. The taller caressed his cheek, “Its time to go George. Take care of them for me,”

“I will Wilbur,” And with that George was pulled back into darkness.

——

Waking up was slow and seemed to make him more tired. The ground beneath him was soft and warm which was odd, considering it was winter last he checked. He should have felt cold and some type of snow but instead he felt warm all around.

He had to blink his eyes a couple of times before anything came into focus but when the world did, he knew something was off. It wasn’t really a bad kind of off but he knew it wasn’t right.

He was supposed to spawn back on the forest floor because his bed had been broken, not in a nice bed in what looked to be a medical wing somewhere (He was guessing Eret’s castle because the walls were made of stone brick and there were a few pride flags scattered around).

Laying on the bed and a few chairs around the bed were Tommy, Tubbo, Sapnap, Karl, Quackity, Purpled, and Sam. Tommy’s head was laying in his arms, which were laying on the bed. Tubbo was leaning against his best friend, both asleep, Purpled was leaning off of his chair and onto Tubbo’s. The teens looked like a pile of sleeping animals. Everyone else was in chairs also asleep.

George sat up slowly, feeling Phantom pains in his abdomen, knowing there would be a scar there from his death. He leaned his back against the pillows for his head and the cold wall behind them.

He studied the boys closer. Both had been patched up and looked cleaner. Sleeping, they looked calmer and younger than George had ever seen them (Except for maybe when they first joined the server).

They shouldn’t be on one life, he thought. It wasn’t fair to them so have to live the rest of their lives in fear of dying and never coming back. It was a rule Dream made that George never really understood until now. He was using it to control people, so they had to be more careful around the God-like man. 

If there was any way he could, he was going to change the life counter back to infinite, like most of the other servers.

He let a hand card through the raccoon boy’s hair, stirring him. George gently scratched behind his ears which made Tommy let out a purring noise that George found adorable.

“When did you get these?” George’s voice was quiet and hoarse as he asked the semi-awake boy the question. 

Tommy nuzzled his head into George’s hand, “During exile. It was the worst.”

Exile? Tommy had come back from Pogtopia ear and tail free handy he?

“What exile?” Tommy’s ears flattened. 

“I burnt some of your house early December because you weren’t there and I thought maybe it would make you come back but Dream got mad and made Tubbo exile me. I couldn’t come anywhere near L’manberg or DreamSMP territory or I was to be killed. It was awful,”

Exile over his house when he wasn’t even there? That was just down right wrong. It made George sick. He could guess things didn’t go so well for the raccoon boy. 

“That is just awful,” George thought for a second before adding, “Laundry Bear,”

Tommy snorted at the nickname, more awake than before. 

“How long was I gone Tommy?” George was almost afraid to ask. He knew he hadn’t seen December but who knew how long ago that was. 

“Almost two months,”

Two months? That meant Tommy had been in exile probably just as long. He pulled the boy into a hug, or what he could give of a hug while sitting in a bed.

George sighed and looked around the room again, spotting Wilburs guitar in the corner. 

“Can you grab that guitar?” Tommy seemed confused at the request but lightly removed Tubbo, laying the boy on the bed, and got up to grab the guitar. He brought it back to George who took it from him gratefully. He could see the question on the boys face before he asked it. 

“Wilbur gave this to me in the afterlife. We visited for a bit,” Tommy tensed at the mention of his brothers name. He could tell the boy missed him, “He asked me to give it to you. He said you always wanted to learn and lucky for you I’m a good teacher,”

“You play?” The raccoon boys ears were perked up high on his head and his tail swished in excitement. George chuckled

“I sure do,” Tommy’s smile got a million times brighter at that comment. 

George played a few quiet notes, hoping not to wake anyone. The raccoon boy swayed along. He sat on George’s bed, resting his furry ears on Georges shoulder. 

He could almost hear Wilbur cheering down at him. He missed the man.

Tommy fell asleep like that, content and purring on Georges shoulder. The man put the guitar down and wrapped an arm around the boys shoulders, moving his fingers to the blond hair.

“George?”

George looked up to see a tired Sapnap and Sam looking at him. He cut right to the chase. 

“Does Dream still have his Admin table or is Callahan the only one to have it now?”

They both seemed surprised at his bluntness, which was odd because he was always blunt. 

“I-uh-I think Callahan is the only one now? Dream shouldn’t be able to access it from prison,” Sapnap stuttered a bit in confusion. 

George let determination set in his eyes, “Get him here as soon as possible,”

——

Callahan did come as soon as possible, 23 minutes later to be exact. With his admin table open he slid it over to George after a bit of explanation (a quiet one because of not only the sleeping boy on his shoulder, but also the sleeping people around him). 

George scrolled through the commands as quick as he possibly could before finding the one he needed. 

Limited Lives: On  
Amount: 3  
Custom:  
Philza-1  
Technoblade-2  
Dream-Infinite  
Jschlatt-2

George let out an aggravated huff, before adjusting the code. As soon as he turned it off it felt like something inside of him was unlocked. Everyone in the room woke up with a gasp that sounded like a mix of pain and freedom. 

He ignored them for the time and continued to adjust the code. His fingers swiped fast on the holographic keyboard before he collapsed back onto the bed, sliding the table back to Callahan. 

The table now read:

Limited Lives: Off  
Custom:  
Dream-1

He pulled Tommy close again, letting the boy stay comfortably at his side. He hoped this would help them heal. Maybe they could heal together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! if you enjoyed this I have another fic called Found Family!


End file.
